Osman (IV pjevanje)
Jur bogdanski vojevoda biješe umukô željan čuti, kad od bojnijeh kazat zgoda poklisar se carski uputi. Kliče: „Čut je strašno i plačno kako Poljak cara dobi, i ne ljudi, nu divjačno zvjerenje ovo ganulo bi! Tim što išteš mâ besjeda da ti kaže stvari trudne? Ista ih zemlja pripovijeda svim putnikom u noći i u dne. Zemlja je čula i vidjela: čuj, viđ i ti prid očima vječnu žalost turskih djela ka nakon nas ostat ima! Koliko okom mož zamjerit, sve bi vitez puno ravno: vojska ku nije moć izmjerit, broj ki čuo nijesi davno. Obziruć se na gomile kostî ke svud leže okoli, súdi ke se strše sile, misli koja krv se proli! Sto jezika, sto naroda ujedno se sta s pô svijeta: mač poljački smrt svim poda a grob ova zemlja kleta! Jer velika čuda često vjere lasno ne dostoje, mjesto ti ću sad po mjesto ukazati gdi tko stô je. Prut pod sobom gledaj riku do tja gdi opet Nester grede: car priko nje svu veliku vojsku u ovo polje uvede. A Hotima grada ono izdaleka gdi se bili: jako Poljaci i smiono pod njim bijehu se utvrdili. Nester rijeka svim duboka štićaše ih od sjevera, grad ih branjaše od istoka i brjegovi kim nî mjera. Od zapada jame čudne bijehu obdubli oko sebe, a ne bijehu od poludne ine im tvrđe od potrebe; ere, izvan tvrda i jaka što se i sama mjesta vide, od najboljijeh sprijed junaka stahu u ognju njih opside. Nu da obrane i od toga i druge im sve su pale, prsi bi ih od samoga kraljevića sačuvale. Ne ište se građa ina gdje Vladislav slavni posta, zašto gora i planina on sâm svôj je vojsci dosta; on sâm turskoj vojsci odoli i od nas mrtvijeh gore uzdiže, i od krvi rijeke proli od Nestera šire i više. Na glavici vrh nas ka je šatori se carski opstriješe; okolo im na sve kraje kapidžijâ straža biješe. Pod gvozdenim buzdohani šes tisuć se ovih nađe; i stražnici oni izbrani i carskijeh su vrata građe. Vizijera ovdi velikoga Husaina se šator prope; deset tisuć okolo ga kruži, noseć bijele oklope. Nedaleče šatôr carskih, ki od grada sliku drže, glava od četa janjičarskih Aliaga šator vrže. Š njim junaka trijes tisuća dođe za štit carske glave; desnica je njih moguća, ognjenim se diljkam slave. Nu je mogućstvo svih lipsalo i sva slava potamnila, ako sred njih ne ote malo carsku glavu poljska sila. Tim Alija, verni aga, zamani ih kori i kara, čim svoja sama sablja i snaga na obranu biješe od cara. Ah, da slideć tve kriposti svaki je vitez tvoj vojevô, ne turačke danu kosti poljačke bi bile ovo. Spaoglanâ pak vojnica biješe skrila mjesta dalja, kih gvozdena sveđ desnica što dostiza rva i valja. Petnaes tisuć bi njih broja, s gizdom konja jaha svaki; sad i tada vrh njih stoja glava Derviš, junak jaki; jaki junak, ali, koli jak, pothiban caru svomu, jer bi uzrok ovi oholi svemu raspu turačkomu. On s junacim svojim uzmače, cara ostavi on najprvi; on omasti najprije pače mač poljački turskom krvi. Blizu ovijeh put zapada množ spahija staše opeta; Memija ih Hrvat vlada dvaes tisuća u sto četa. Cijevi od gvozdja šuplja nose ke ognjena zrna izmeću; vrlinom se svud ponose, u pogledu kažu smeću. Vitezovi uz njih prici delije stahu u tri čete; puta općenijeh zasjednici: izdavstvo im oči prijete. Od razlicijeh zviri kože steru im se zgar niz pleći; dugo s nicijem ne razlože: sablja je razlog njih najveći. Mješte Boga dinar služe, drug u druga ne uzda se: samokrese, tamno oruže od izdaje, nose uza se. Š njima se Omer svud poteža: stavi družba glavom njega, razbojnika i lupeža kô najvrlijega i huđega. S poludna se rumelskoga begler-bega šator prosu: vojevodstva pod glas svoga peset tisuć potpuno su. Bio je ovo paša izbrani Jusuf Bošnjak iz Maglaja, ki prostrije mos prostrani priko rijeke od Dunaja. Svi u ognju svoji bojnici put paljahu mimohode; tim nije čudo da u svôj rici Dunav pod njim skloni vode. Skenderpaša s Arbanasi s lijevoga mu kraja stoja: dvanaes tisuć njih se glasi zadojenih krvi od boja; junak s družbom ponosito na Poljake prvi isteče, kih s Gašparom prednje lito dio zatjera, dio posiječe. Ali ohô s prvim bojom zaman se ufa imat bolju, ako plati krvi svojom prednju dobit na istom polju. Sokolović, paša od Bosne, s desne mu je bio paka; sred vojnice sve kriposne šesnaes tisuć sta junaka; - Sokolović unuk carski i vizijera Mahumeta, kim još slove kraj ugarski cjeć vazetja od Segeta. Na konjijeh svi Bošnjaci sjahu svijetlo odjeveni, zatočnici hrli i jaci, kopjanici svim hrabreni. Za četami bosanskime junaci opet stahu iz strana kim svetoga Save ime i hercega stoji Stjepana. Hercegovce ko je vidio, deset tisuć broj im poda; Ćor-Husain paša bio i beg im je i vo'evoda. Tvrđa od žice sapletena, a oružja svijem su puške, čeljad uzrasla usred stijena stižuć, rvuć zvijeri luške. Nu od zapada vrh svijeh paša drža šator zemlja ravna Mahumeta Karakaša, budimskoga paše slavna. Junak ovi slavno ime steče u vojskah koje vodi, i vezijerom velicime jur ga zvahu svi narodi; pače dočas čekaše se da ga veće nada svimi car na prvo mjesto uznese, Husaina smakne i snimi - car, ki vrh svih vojevoda pomilova još ga onada za ljubovcu kad mu poda sestru, i Budim da njim vlada. Ali otrovna huda zloba ka za tuđim raspom smagne nađe varku u toj doba da iz svijeta on se izagne. Ova caru vid zaslipi, da ga usili bez razbora da on Poljake sam naripi razbijati sred tabora: pače osuda bila je taka turska vojska da pogine, kad opusti od junaka ki ju branjaše nad sve ine. Sâm nastra skupne sile, valja, udara, siječe i strijelja, dokli se rva vrh gomile od pobjenijeh neprijatelja. Ah, da 'e taka tri bojnika naša vojska još imala, ne bi nje se šteta prika nego poljačka naricala. Ali vječna dika i slava i smrt ista bi mu tade, kraljevića Vladislava ispod ruke pokli pade. Soko vije brže od strijele vrh svijeh ptica perja ohola, ali leti više vele orô sivi vrh sokola. Nu, vaj, huda kobna polja spomena me htje ražalit, da mi je trijebi sred nevolja neprijatelje silom hvalit. Ah, ne hvalim neprijatelje nego kripos ka pod nebi svjetlosti ima dana bjelje i, gdi god je, hvala 'e sebi. Vratimo se tim s besjedom kazati opet od careva vojstva obilna mjesta redom: naprijed, nazad, zdesna, slijeva. Pazi onamo gdi utočilo k tretjemu se polje brijegu: mjesto ono dano je bilo natolijemskom begler-begu; i tko pod njim sablju prija, uzvriježi ga sred dva mora Sivas, Maras, Amazija, Bursa, Esrum i Angora. Svi vo'evodom njega glase vojevodom nada svima, nu opet narod svaki nase pašu od mjesta za glavu ima. Natolijevâc sve puškarâ bilo šeset tisuća je, svaki je vjeran i za cara, sto života dat ne haje. Šator uz njih paša opstrije, od vezena platna lijepa, od hainske Mangarlije i obilnoga od Alepa. Jur junakâ sobom obra po stotinu stotîn svaki; svi imahu konja dobra, sablju britku i luk jaki. Od šes tisuć množ se ubusi Karamanâ i už njih združa; pute odiru, živu u gusi, bat, sablja i luk njih su oružja. Toliki se broj konjikâ s carom odi doć poteži, kih Jordana poji rika a jevrinska zemlja vriježi; svaki harbom vješto meće, svaki lukom dobro strilja, bez kriposti, bez odjeće, vitez nazvan, lupež zbilja. Arapâ se uz njih često tri tisuće trikrat stalo, ki nikada nijedno mjesto ne opće držat ni za malo. Čeljad bez stana i bez časti, gdi se dere, plijeni i šteti bolja skrovno za ukrasti negli očito za oteti. Dalečina oko ustraša; gledaj gdi se nebo skuča, dijarbećerski ondi paša s deset tisuć vojske zbuča. Oružjem se svi opstriješe, s konjem poteć vazda laci; svi pod perjem, svi se reše pravi vitezi i junaci. Sami stekoše ovu slavu suproć Orlu od Sjevera, nedobitnu slijedeć glavu hrabrenoga Dilavera, ki, neka mu raste sminje, na prsijeh drža vîku od Slavojke Adžamkinje, ljubi svoje, zlatnu sliku; ku na kopju dobi i ote sinu kralja od Persije, i zamerne cić lipote kratka časa bez nje nije; paček jošte što je veća od pravoga dalek znanja, drži da ona sva je sreća i božanstvo koje klanja. Turske krvi usred blata među Lehe junak skoči i ote Orlu iz nokata mladi Mjesec od Istoči; za ko'e djelo Osman mladi Husainpašu diže, a njega vrh vizijera svijeh posadi na vladanje svijeta svega. A kon njega se Armen jošte petnaes tisuć tvrdo ugnijezdi; konje suhe i okošte, ali hrle, svaki jezdi. Oružja su strijele i luci, kô inim mnozim, i njih vrsti, a s gvozdenim šipi u ruci indioske duge trsti. Pazi sunčja zraka zlata u oblak bio gdi je uprla: ondi paša od Bagdata stô je i uza nj vojska vrla - Abas bijeloj u haljini, ki od sljednika posvećen je, on se u obraz priklon čini, a visoko srce penje; gori od mora Hvalinskoga tja do Bijele Zore grada razlika su društva mnoga od narodâ kojim vlada. Sto paša je i sto bega i vitezâ broj bez broja pod zlamenjem bijela stijega š njim slijedilo krv od boja. Ali pogled sad uputi otkli bijeli dan izlazi, na vrh oni podignuti ki sve ravno polje pazi. Ondje istočna sta bojnica i u nje licu sunce i zora, glasovita Sokolica, velikoga kći Mogora. U nje družbi dvanaes ona djevojčica bojnijeh ima, i moguća i smiona cijele vojske zateć š njima. Sve u rukah kopja nose, a u očiju drže strijele; vezi od zlata njih su kose, jašu konje jak snijeg bijele. Sablja o pasu, luk niz pleći u mnogom im visu uresu; po prilici, po odjeći vile od gora vidjet sve su. Tim kraljevska prigizdava dikla sred njih rekbi da je lijepa božica od dubrava ka u lovu danke traje. Na razblude ona mlada čud oholu vik ne prignu: bijesne konje kroti i vlada i tekuć ih vjetar stignu. Sred oružja raste smino bez bojazni u životu i od žene ne ima ino neg samo ime i lipotu. Po planinah, priko gora vrle zvijeri traži i diza, i slobodna bez umora i tjera ih i dostiza. Kaciga joj resi teška mješte vijenca zlate kosi; štit zrcalo, a viteška oklopja su cvit ki nosi; vito kopje nje je igla, a vreteno britka sablja; na pomoć se caru digla, da poljačka polja ugrablja. Jakno rusa, ku okoli bodežljiva drača odsvudi, ljepota se nje oholi: neka čezne tko ju žudi. Ali što joj toj pomaga, i ponosna ako je mila, i ohola ako je draga; mlada je cara tim zanila. On s pogleda nje sunčana, kijem ga iz oči lijepih strijelja, primi i pozna veće rana negli od svijeh neprijatelja. Vas mlađahan plam je ognjeni s druge, rajske nje lipote, ka pozorim svijetlijem plijeni svačija srca i živote. Nu robujuć u ljubavi car se otkriti ne usudi lijepoj ka mu dušu travi što u srcu svomu žudi. Zasveda ga ognji živi zatvoreni huđe prže, čezne da ju ne razgnivi i od sve vojske ne odvrže. Ali i za njim Sokolica i ne manjijem ognjem gori; ljuven pogled s draga lica i nje tvrdo srce otvori. Gori, ali plame krije gorke trpeć vik boljezni; ljubi, ali još ne smije objaviti sve ljuvezni. Čezne mlada i neizmernu sumnju ima da car i nju ne bi uzeo ne za vernu ljubi nego za robinju; pače, sluteć to zaisto, ne ima mira u životu; goni ljubav srce čisto od svijeh želja na sramotu. Da od poljačkijeh sila ova samo osta, glas prolita, sred dobitijeh vitezova dobitnica nedobita, i da i sad još optječe sjemo tamo po krajini, robi, plijeni, bije, siječe i od krstjana rasap čini. Vid se naprijed ne prostira; tim ne mogu ukazati velikoga od Misira gdi je općio paša stati - od Misira ki se ima s kraljestvima istakmiti, toliko bo neizmernima miri okolo zemlje ophiti. Na boj s dvakrat stotin trista bio je došô vojvoda ovi; od edžipskijeh plodnijeh mista njegovi su vitezovi. Svaki zlatnoj u odjeći srebrom kova konjske stupe, neprijatelju svom noseći ne oružja negli otkupe. Ostaci se ovo broje od starijeh Mameluka; srce im smjenstvo zgubilo je, tratit zlata ne još ruka. Nut Jemira mjesto koje prekopskoga zdrža cara, ki na pomoć caru doje s trijes tisuća svojih Tatara. Gdi obnoći ne osvanu; bez pristanka, bez umora plijeni optječuć svaku stranu i od poljâ i od gora. Sva podoljska zemlja i ruska, ku požeže i porobi, Tatarinu biješe uska, dokli njega jači dobi. Vojevoda kiovski ga, pan Zamoski, s plijenom stiže, i učini da opet riga u svôj krvi sve što diže. Nu gdi ostavljam od poludna crnce? gdi li im mjesto kažu? Zvijezde brojit stvar je trudna; tijem je bolje da se utažu. Istočnoga vojska Zmaja ne može se vojska rijeti neg pučina bez dna i kraja za svijet prikrit i proždrijeti. Gleda', okolo odasvudi što oko vidi svôm kriposti, sve bi puno bojnijeh ljudi - sve je sad puno susijeh kosti; sve bi puno ognja živa, sve je sad puno mrazna praha, Prut i Nester što opteciva, s Crna mora do Ugrovlahâ.“ Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman